Tell Me
by prettyace
Summary: Soonyoung yang selalu terlihat ceria dan Jihoon yang selalu terlihat tenang. Dua duanya menyimpan beban untuk diri mereka sendiri dan tidak membaginya satu sama lain. "Aku kekasihmu, Soon. setidaknya beritahu aku." SVT GS SoonHoon slight Meanie JeongCheol VerKwan JunHao
1. Prolog

_Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent_

 _Story belongs to me_

 _© Prettyace 2017_

* * *

 _Duk!_

"Aissh"

Jihoon mengerang sambil mengelus kepalanya. Gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu tanpa sengaja menghantamkan kepalanya ke ujung meja karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang mendera. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga dini hari, dan ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari untuk menyelesaikan project lagunya. Deadline comeback groupnya sudah didepan mata namun lagu-lagu yang ia ajukan ditolak begitu saja oleh pihak agency. Jihoon mendesah keras, menatap tiga cup americano diatas meja kerjanya yang sudah tandas. Gadis itu sadar betul tubuhnya tidak bisa mentolerir kafein lebih dari ini. Jihoon pun segera menyimpan hasil pekerjaannya dan melangkah keluar studio pribadinya. Melirik sendu sekilas pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa, kemudian beranjak menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Jihoon berjalan di koridor kantor agency yang lengang, sedikit bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya, ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah menuju toilet disudut ruangan saat menemukan Mingyu berdiri resah didepan toilet wanita.

"Ming—"

"Jihoon noona!" Mingyu bergegas menghampirinya. Tampak ekspresi khawatir yang sangat kentara di wajah tampan model kebanggaan agency mereka tersebut. "bisakah noona cek kondisi Wonwoo noona didalam? Sepertinya alerginya kambuh."

"mwo? Baiklah. Tunggu disini" Jihoon bergegas masuk kedalam toilet dan menemukan rapper groupnya sedang muntah-muntah hebat di wastafel. Gadis mungil itu segera mengelus tengkuk Wonwoo yang berkeringat dingin dan membantu menyingkirkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai agar tidak kotor terkena muntahan. Setelah Wonwoo berhenti muntah dan agak mendingan, Jihoon membantu gadis tinggi itu untuk duduk disisi wastafel yang kering dan menyeka wajah pucatnya dengan tisu.

"haah, gomawo Jihoonie" Wonwoo menghela napas lega, gadis itu sedikit menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di dinding.

"kau oke? Habis pesta seafood dimana, hm?" mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis Jihoon, Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"makan bersama dengan Produser-nim. Aku tidak bisa menolak saat ia memberikan makanan hehe" Wonwoo terkekeh yang dibalas dengusan Jihoon.

"Drama baru lagi?" Wonwoo Mengangguk.

"bersama Mingyu. Pemeran utama" Wonwoo tersenyum senang, mengingat ia dan kekasihnya terpilih menjadi lead role dalam drama terbaru adaptasi dari novel Best Seller membuat moodnya kembali naik.

"hm. Kau tidak perlu berkencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi kalau begitu"

"menurutmu begitu?"

"ya, kemudian fangirl Mingyu akan mengirimkan tikus mati ke dorm kita" Perkataan Jihoon sukses membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"tenang saja, fanboy ku akan membalas mereka dengan mengirimkan satu dus kecoa terbang." Jihoon menatap Wonwoo jijik.

"hentikan Jeon, kau membuatku mual."

"kau yang memulai duluan, nona Lee."

"sudahlah. Geser sedikit, aku akan mengepang rambutmu." Jihoon memperbaiki rambut Wonwoo yang acak-acakan, melepas ikatan di rambut merah mudanya dan berbalik mengikat rambut hitam legam milik gadis dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan rambut Jihoon yang ikal bergelombang dengan poni, rambut Wonwoo lurus sepunggung—membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan Jihoon malah seperti adiknya yang masih di tingkat sekolah dasar, padahal usia mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan—posisi Wonwoo yang masih duduk mempermudah Jihoon untuk merapikan rambut gadis dihadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tampak lebih baik. Pulanglah ke dorm, sekarang sudah dini hari"

Wonwoo turun dari wastafel dan menatap gadis mungil dihadapannya yang sedang membasuh wajah dengan pandangan kesal, "kau tampak lebih menyedihkan dibanding aku, Lee Jihoon. Tidak sadarkah kau sudah seminggu menginap studio? Ranjang mu sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba."

Jihoon berdecih kemudian mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu. "berhenti lah mengada-ada, nona Jeon. Pulang sana, Mingyu menunggumu didepan."

"kau juga pulanglah bersamaku, tubuh kerdil mu itu butuh istirahat. Pekerjaanmu bisa dilanjutkan esok pagi. Kalau begadang terus kau tidak akan tumbuh tinggi"

"kau ingin kupukul ya?"

"hehe. Tapi aku serius, Ji. Tubuh mu tidak akan sanggup jika dipaksa bekerja terus menerus. Lagu mu juga tidak akan maksimal hasilnya."

"Comeback kita sudah didepan mata, Jeon."

"aku tahu tapi..aish, seandainya aku bisa membantumu aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu."

"terserahlah—"

"Soonyoung akan khawatir padamu, Ji."

Perkataan Wonwoo sontak membuat Jihoon terdiam. Gadis mungil itu menghela napas lelah, "entahlah, aku tidak tahu ia masih perduli padaku atau tidak."

"masih tidak bisa dihubungi?" Jihoon mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar menggandeng lengan Wonwoo, takut gadis itu terjatuh karena lemas—walau Wonwoo sudah terlihat lebih baik—dan menemukan Mingyu yang masih berdiri menunggu mereka didepan pintu.

"Gyu, antar dia pulang dan pastikan ia beristirahat." Titah Jihoon dibalas anggukan Mingyu yang dengan sigap menggandeng Wonwoo.

"noona juga sebaiknya pulang bersama kami. Wajah noona pucat sekali" Jihoon tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih dengan visual menyilaukan itu.

"tidak, Gyu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kau ingin melihat lagu ku ditolak Jisoo oppa lagi, hm?"

"tapi, noona—"

"Sudah, sana pulanglah." Ujar Jihoon sambil memberi gesture agar mereka segera pulang.

"Baiklah, kau menang Ji. Kami pulang." Wonwoo mendesah lelah. Gadis mungil itu keras kepala sekali, ia lebih baik mengalah untuk saat ini.

"Annyeong, noona."

"Jangan mengebut kalau kau masih ingin melihat matahari pagi, Gyu." Jihoon menatap sepasang kekasih yang berjalan menjauh dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"ah, aku iri." Gumamnya kesal sambil berbalik menuju studionya. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam lengan sweater yang panjang dan berjalan dalam keheningan.

Jihoon masuk ke dalam studionya dan mendapati ruangan itu tidak berubah semenjak ia meninggalkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Memilih sedikit acuh pada layar komputernya, Jihoon duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan. Meraih ponselnya dan mendapati tidak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilan dari seseorang yang diharapkannya. sedikit membanting ponselnya ke sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan—menangis dalam diam.

 _Soonyoung, sebenarnya kau ada dimana?_

 _To be continued_

* * *

Hi guys, it's been a while eheheheheh

saya sudah cukup lama tidak menulis jadi maaf kalo kesannya aneh. and YUP! this is my first svt's FF dan pilihanku jatuh kepada SoonHoon!

duh duo sipit itu imut sekali ;;

berhubung ff soonhoon disini sepi dan lagipula saya lebih demen uke yang imut imut gitu lol jadi apa salahnya meramaikan hehe

ini masih chap prolog sekedar chap uji coba /apaan/ untuk mengembalikan mood ngetik ff yang sempat hilang karna kaisoo, I'm so sorry aku ga bisa ngelanjutin ff Kaisoo ku walaupun semua chap end udah terbayang difikiranku ;; think abt kaisoo makes me sad huhu

anw, Chap 1 nya sedang diketik dan OFFICIAL COUPLE lain cuma bakalan nyempil. so I hope u guys gonna like it!

Fellow Indonesian carat yang baca ini, ayo kenalan^^ berhubung saya cuma punya acc personal kindly follow me on ig: prettyamalia and I'll follow u back directly. promote diri sendiri wkwk

Lastly, Happy #CaratSelcaDay


	2. Where is he?

**_Incheon Airport, Pukul 07:15 pagi._**

Choi Seungcheol menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kemudian berbalik melihat LCD yang menampilkan waktu kedatangan pesawat. _Lima belas menit lagi_ , batinnya.

"ah aku lapar sekali. Hyung, ayo beli kopi dulu." Namja tampan pewaris ACE Ent yang masih berstatus mahasiswa magang itu—ya, ia magang di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri—menoleh pada Rapper muda yang juga sepupunya itu dengan pandangan malas.

"pergi sendiri sana, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

"aku belum sarapan hyung."

"tidak ada orang yang sarapan hanya dengan kopi, Chwe. Nanti kita ajak mereka sarapan bersama. Lagipula kenapa kau juga harus ikut sih, semua orang menatapmu, tahu?" Hansol—dengan stage name Vernon itu terkekeh pelan—namja berdarah campuran Korea Amerika itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan masker penyamaran.

"itu karena aku tampan dan aku selebritis, hyung." Seungcheol mendengus malas mendengar ucapan penuh percaya diri Hansol.

"terserahmu lah. Tapi jika hubunganmu dengan Seungkwan ketahuan jangan repotkan aku."

"itu urusan belakangan, hyung. Jika ketahuan ya jujur saja, mengapa sulit sekali?" jawab Hansol santai.

"Seungkwan yang akan terkena imbas fangirl ganasmu, _pabbo_."

"aku akan melindunginya, tenang saja. kalau perlu aku ajak ia menikah sekalian biar bisa menjaganya 24/7." Seungcheol menjitak Hansol pelan karena gemas melihat tingkat anak itu.

"aish anak ini. Kau kira menikah itu mudah? Kau berani mendahuluiku, hm? Lagipula kau itu masih—"

"hyung, mereka sudah sampai." Hansol memotong omelan Seungcheol saat melihat sosok Jeonghan dan Seungkwan dari kejauhan. Ya, dua namja tampan ini tidak menjemput yeojachingu mereka di gate kedatangan melainkan menatap dari kejauhan karena hal tersebut sangat beresiko mengingat banyaknya fansite masternim yang menunggu Leader dan Maknae girl group yang sangat popular tersebut—Tadinya Hansol ingin langsung menemui mereka, namun Seungcheol menahannya.

Mereka berdua mengamati dua gadis itu berjalan bersama manager mereka menuju parkiran dan masuk kedalam sebuah van. Beberapa menit kemudian Seungcheol dan Hansol mulai berjalan mendekat saat memastikan tidak ada lagi fans yang mengikuti kedua gadis itu dan masuk kedalam van yang sama dengan mereka.

"Baby!" Seungkwan memeluk Hansol erat saat dua pemuda itu masuk kedalam van. Seokmin—manager kedua gadis itu—menatap dengan pandangan malas kemudian kembali asik dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek jadwal lima gadis asuhannya.

"bagaimana Bali?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan yang memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada bahunya. Wajah cantik itu tampak kelelahan—sedikit jetlag karena perjalanan yang lumayan lama—Lain hal dengan Seungkwan yang tak pernah kehabisan energinya—Gadis chubby berambut blonde itu malah asik menempel ke tubuh pacarnya seperti bayi koala.

"menyenangkan dan sangat indah. Tapi sayang sekali kami tidak sempat berkeliling, jadwal pemotretannya sangat padat." Jeonghan tersenyum kecil saat Seungcheol mencium puncak kepalanya.

"majayo! Baby, nanti kita harus bulan madu kesana!" seru Seungkwan membenarkan ucapan Jeonghan membuat Seokmin dan Seungcheol mendelik kesal.

"aku ikut katamu saja, Boo. Jadi kapan kita menikah, besok? Aish—Appo hyung!" ujar Hansol kesal saat Seokmin yang duduk di jok kemudi memukul kepalanya. Saat ini mereka masih berada di parkiran dan belum beranjak sama sekali.

"terimakasih sudah membantuku memukul kepalanya, hyung." Ujar Seungcheol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"hm. Oh ya, kau akan membiarkanku seperti ini? Menjadi supir sementara kalian asik pacaran dibelakang? Tega sekali." Seokmin mendengus membuat Seungcheol terkekeh pelan.

"tentu tidak. Ini kunci mobilku, Hyung. Pergilah beristirahat, kau sepertinya kelelahan sekali."

"bagaimana aku tidak lelah, Boo Seungkwan terus berlari kesana kemari seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak."

"aku tidak begitu!"

"anyway terimakasih tuan muda, Choi. Aku pergi dulu. Oh Hansol-ah, apa Sofia ada dirumah?"

Hansol memberi gesture kedua tangannya yang mengepal kearah Seokmin, "mau pilih tangan kiri atau kanan, hyung?"

Seokmin terkekeh pelan. "aku hanya bercanda, baiklah. Nikmati waktu kalian." Seokmin keluar dari mobil kemudian Seungcheol pindah ke bangku kemudi. Jeonghan juga pindah disebelahnya.

"ingin sarapan dulu? Atau langsung pulang ke dorm?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah memasangkan seatbelt ketubuh kekasihnya. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan membuat Seungcheol mengerenyit heran. "bisakah kita ke perusahaan sebentar? firasatku tidak enak."

"Hannie onnie sejak dipesawat tadi kefikiran Jihoon onnie terus." Ujar Seungkwan membantu menjawab melihat pandangan kedua namja tersebut yang tampak bingung. Hansol dan Seungcheol mengangguk paham.

"baiklah." Seungcheol menghela napas pelan sambil menyetir Van keluar dari area bandara. "anak satu itu, aku sudah susah payah membujuknya untuk beristirahat tapi tidak digubris. Lagipula Jisoo juga bersedia membantunya, tapi Ia tidak mau pekerjaannya diganggu orang lain. Keras kepala sekali."

"aku ingin ke studionya semalam, tapi pintunya dikunci." Ucap Hansol. "kalau sudah seperti itu ia akan sulit diganggu."

"Soon oppa belum kembali?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil mengecek ponsel Hansol—tsk protective sekali.

Seungcheol menggeleng membuat Jeonghan mengela nafas. "ia hanya menelefon sebelum menghilang untuk minta cuti. Setelah itu ponselnya mati."

"ini sudah empat hari, Seungcheol-ah." Jeonghan mengurut keningnya, pusing melihat tingkah Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan Jihoon yang mengurung diri seharian. Sebagai seorang leader, gadis berambut golden brown panjang itu harus memastikan semua dongsaengnya dalam keadaan yang baik. Comeback mereka hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, sementara sang Lead vocal sekaligus producernya kehilangan _sense_ nya dan choreographer mereka menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"jangan khawatir berlebihan, hal itu bisa membuatmu stress." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menggenggam tangan Jeonghan sambil tetap focus ke jalanan. "jika situasi tidak memungkinkan Comeback bisa diundur, sayang."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham akan ucapan Seungcheol dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya sambil berharap firasatnya kali ini salah.

* * *

"ya, gege. Aku sudah sarapan" Minghao tersenyum kecil menyapa para staff yang melihatnya memasuki gedung agency pagi ini. Gadis tinggi itu tampak sangat casual pagi ini dengan hoodie, hotpants dan sneakers nya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang sedang tersambung ke tunangannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng box berisi makanan. "aniya, Wonwoo onnie yang memasak. Hmm, aku mengantar makanan untuk Jihoon onnie sekarang." Minghao melangkahkan kaki menuju lift ke studio Jihoon di lantai tiga.

"Hao jie!" Minghao menoleh mendapati Jeonghan, Sungkwan, Seungcheol dan Hansol berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu segera menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka.

"sudah dulu ya, ge. Jeonghan eonnie dan Seungkwan sudah tiba." Gadis itu memutuskan sambungan ponselnya kemudian membalas pelukan Seungkwan.

"kalian baru saja tiba, kan? Kenapa langsung kemari?" Tanya Minghao bingung.

"aku ingin menemui Jihoon sebentar." Jawab Jeonghan sambil mengelus rambut Minghao. "Kabarmu baik? Kau makan dengan teratur, kan?"

Minghao yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "aku makan dengan baik kok, mama." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo onnie rajin memasak, ingin mengalahkan Mingyu katanya. Sekarang aku membawakan makanan untuk Jihoon eonnie karena sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang ke dorm."

"Boo, diam-diam Seungcheol hyung dan Hannie noona sudah punya anak." Bisik Hansol pada kekasihnya yang dibalas cubitan main-main oleh Seungkwan. Keduanya terkekeh pelan membuat tiga orang lainnya menatap dengan malas.

"tsk, Lovebirds."

"jiejie sirik saja" ujar Seungkwan tersenyum kecil. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 3. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Minghao keluar sementara Hansol dan Seungkwan tetap didalam lift. Mereka berencana sarapan di cafeteria rooftop.

Jeonghan berjalan dengan cepat dan sampai terlebih dahulu didepan pintu studio. Entah mengapa firasatnya semakin buruk, sudah diduganya pintu tersebut terkunci dari dalam. Jeonghan mengetuk pintu tersebut berkali-kali dan tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"panggilanku tidak diangkat" Minghao menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja menghubungi ponsel Jihoon.

"seungcheol-ah.." Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Gadis ini memang protective sekali dengan membernya. Dan kali ini firasatnya semakin buruk melihat tidak adanya jawaban dari Jihoon didalam.

"uljima." Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan menenangkan. "aku akan ambil kunci cadangan, tunggu disini." Seungcheol menghilang dibalik koridor sementara Jeonghan dan Minghao menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seungcheol kembali dengan kunci ditangannya, setelah pintu terbuka Jeonghan segera masuk kedalam studio. Awalnya gadis itu tampak bingung mendapati Jihoon tidak terlihat—padahal komputernya masih menyala—namun setelah melihat sekilas rambut merah muda yang menyebul dari balik sofa di sudut ruangan, Jeonghan mempercepat langkahnya.

Jeonghan merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Jihoonie!" mereka mendapati Jihoon yang berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke sandaran sofa. Gadis mungil itu tertidur tanpa selimut atau penghangat apapun padahal suhu didalam studio cukup rendah. Saat Jeonghan mencoba untuk membangunkannya, gadis itu terperanjat merasakan suhu tubuh dongsaengnya yang begitu tinggi.

"Oh, tuhanku!" Jeonghan membalik tubuh Jihoon perlahan dibantu oleh Minghao. Leader dan Lead dance tersebut terkejut melihat wajah Jihoon yang pucat pasi dengan bekas air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar kedinginan dan terdengar ringisan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Jihoonie, sadarlah." Jeonghan menepuk pelan pipi Jihoon namun tidak ada respon darinya kecuali ringisan dan desisan menyakitkan.

 _"_ _s-soon.."_

Jeonghan ingin menangis rasanya. Seungcheol mengelus bahunya menenangkan. Namja itu bergerak cepat melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya ditubuh mungil Jihoon yang menggigil hebat

"yoboseyo, ge. Jihoonnie eonnie sepertinya demam tinggi, eotte? Haruskah kami bawa kesana? Ne, arasseo." Minghao memutuskan panggilan dan merangkul Jeonghan yang sudah menangis. "ayo, oppa. Kita bawa ke RS saja. Junhui ge akan akan menyiapkan ruangannya."

Berhubung Jihoon adalah seorang idol, akan sangat menghebohkan jika terdengar kabar bahwa dia dilarikan ke UGD. Untunglah Minghao memiliki tunangan seorang dokter di salah satu Rumah sakit di Seoul. Biasanya jika ada salah satu member yang sakit mereka akan dirawat langsung oleh Junhui.

Seungcheol segera menggendong Jihoon dan membawanya keluar diikuti kedua gadis tersebut dibelakangnya. Mengutuk dalam hati dan berjanji jika Soonyoung kembali ia akan menghajar anak itu akibat kelalaiannya menjaga Jihoon.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

okay, this is it. hehe. I want to say some words:

1\. Seokmin disini lebih tua dari 95L karena dia kebagian castingnya jadi manager wkwkwk. Jisoo dan Jun juga.

2\. disini belum ada SOONHOON, maapkeun saya;; chap 1 ini sengaja perkenalan dulu dengan castnya dan mereka itu jadi apa aja. berhubung supporting castnya rame jadi asal-usulnya harus jelas muhehehe. chap depan soon udah balik kok /lah spoiler/ semoga chap pertamanya tidak membosankan ya hehee

3\. ada yang punya ide buat nama girlbandnya? saya kurang creative akhir akhir ini-_-

4\. tiba-tiba sebong jadi aktif di ig sampe post story sama LIVE PULA ASDFGHJKL Jeongcheol momentnya HELP ;;;

see you on the next chap!

 _-prettyace_


	3. The Reason

"Soon..." Soonyoung membuka matanya saat seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya. Menerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa sedikit pedih karena baru terpejam beberapa jam. Tampak eommanya- Wanita separuh baya itu terlihat lelah—tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"ne eomma?"

"appa ingin bicara denganmu."

Soonyoung beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di samping ranjang rawat appanya. "waeyo appa?"

Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat agak pucat itu tersenyum kecil menatap putra sulungnya. "Kembali lah ke Seoul, appa sudah tidak apa-apa."

"tapi.."

"Appa hanya terkejut Soon, sore ini Appa sudah boleh pulang. Chan juga baik-baik saja, ia hanya perlu rutin terapi kakinya."

Melihat Soonyoung yang masih terlihat ingin membantah, ayahnya kemudian menambahkan. "Appa tidak suka melihatmu menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Soon. Keluarga memang penting, namun kau masih punya tanggung jawab di Seoul. Kau sudah mengabari Agency? Jihoon?" Lee Ahjussi sadar betul sifat Soonyoung yang jika panic suka lupa akan hal-hal penting.

Mendengar nama Jihoon, Soonyoung tersentak. Sadar ia belum mengabari gadis itu selama…empat hari? Lima hari? Soonyoung terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar tentang Chan dan ayahnya, sehingga ia tidak ingat untuk mengabari gadisnya. Ia bahkan hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Seungcheol untuk cuti sementara waktu.

"…."

Appanya menepuk bahu Soonyoung pelan. "kembali lah, minta maaf padanya."

* * *

"kurang istirahat, Stress, terlalu banyak menkonsumsi kopi dan pola makan yang tidak teratur. Dan juga lambungnya sedikit terluka tapi tidak terlalu parah, mungkin akan sedikit sakit saat ia sadar nanti." Junhui menatap Jihoon yang tertidur dengan tenang setelah mendapat suntikan. "demamnya akan segera reda. Ia hanya perlu rileks sedikit dan menjaga pola makannya agar perutnya tidak sakit lagi, sepertinya ia terlalu keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Apa aku benar?"

Minghao mengangguk membenarkan ucapan tunangannya. "begitulah, ge. Comeback didepan mata dan Soonyoung oppa menghilang."

"Hoshi?" Junhui mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Tidak biasanya. Biasanya ia akan menempeli Jihoon setiap waktu" Minghao hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Soonyoung mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi. Sang Lead dance tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jeonghan yang bersandar di bahu Seungcheol sambil memejamkan mata—dia baru kembali dari Bali dan sudah menunggui Jihoon sejak tadi namun menolak untuk kembali ke dorm walaupun Seungcheol sudah mati-matian membujuknya.

"aku pamit ya, sebentar lagi ada operasi." Junhui mencium puncak kepala Minghao dan mengangguk kepada Seungcheol. "kupastikan Jihoon akan membaik. Jika ada sesuatu, akan ada dokter penggantiku yang berjaga didepan."

"ne, terimakasih banyak hyung." Seungcheol sedikit menunduk dan dibalas tepukan dibahunya oleh Junhui yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"oppa dan eonnie ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikan makanan di cafeteria." Minghao memakai Hoodie Junhui yang kebesaran ditubuhnya dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia berencana untuk membelikan makanan agar pasien di ruangan ini tidak bertambah melihat kondisi Jeonghan yang agak tidak sehat.

"tidak usah Hao-ya. Kalian pulang lah, Seokmin hyung akan menjemput kalian sebentar lagi." Jawab Seungcheol sambil menatap ponselnya. "Wonwoo dan Seungkwan juga akan kemari" Jeonghan membuka matanya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan protes.

"tapi Cheol—"

"Hannie…" Seungcheol menghela napas. Jeonghan memang agak keras kepala jika menyangkut tentang membernya. "kamu harus istirahat. Kamu baru kembali, ingat?" Seungcheol mengelus rambut kekasihnya lembut. Aku akan menjaga Jihoon untukmu disini, oke?"

"..." Memang alasan utama Jeonghan tidak ingin pulang adalah rasa khawatirnya yang begitu besar terhadap dongsaengnya namun ada satu alasan lain yang membuatnya tetap bertahan..

 _Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seungcheol berdua saja dengan Jihoon._

Seungcheol menangkap tatapan Jeonghan yang risau dan tersenyum kecil, "kamu percaya padaku, kan? Jihoon sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, Hannie."

Jeonghan akhirnya mengangguk pelan walau sedikit tidak rela. "baiklah."

* * *

Jeonghan dan Minghao sudah pulang diantar Seokmin dan meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Jihoon yang tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya Seokmin sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Jihoon namun Seungcheol tahu Seokmin juga baru kembali dan butuh istirahat. Lagipula dirinya tidak punya kegiatan apapun hari ini. Seungcheol duduk disamping ranjang Jihoon dan menatap gadis mungil yang terlihat sangat pucat itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat didefenisikan.

"sudah agak turun." Gumamnya saat mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon. Seungcheol mengelus surai merah muda itu pelan dan tersenyum sayang.

"aku mempercayakanmu pada Soonyoung dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi, Ji." Ucapnya geram.

 _Drrt drrt…_

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Jeon Wonwoo pada layarnya.

"ne, Wonu-ya."

"oppa, aku sudah diperjalanan."

"baiklah, hati-ha—"

"Soonyoung sudah kembali. Ia bersamaku sekarang."

* * *

Nyatanya janji Seungcheol untuk menghajar Soonyoung saat namja itu kembali tidak terjadi. Semua rasa kesal yang namja itu rasakan hilang saat mendapati keadaan Soonyoung yang siang itu datang keruangan rawat Jihoon. Wajahnya pias, rambutnya acak-acakan dan tampak begitu kelelahan. Seungcheol menahan diri untuk bertanya karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Kekasih Yoon Jeonghan itu beralih menatap Wonwoo yang membawa Soonyoung ke rumah sakit—gadis itu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan namja Kwon yang tampak bingung mencari Jihoon itu di gedung agency—namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala pelan olehnya. Wonwoo memberi gesture pada Seungcheol untuk keluar dari ruangan Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon berdua saja.

"apa yang terjadi?" Seungcheol dan Wonwoo duduk di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Karena kamar Jihoon terletak di bangsal VVIP, tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran disini.

Wonwoo melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya, "adiknya kecelakaan, ayahnya yang punya riwayat penyakit jantung terkejut dan penyakitnya kambuh." Seungcheol menahan nafasnya kaget. "keduanya dirawat di Namyangju sekarang."

"bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang?"

"aku tidak tahu." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karna tadi Soonyoung sepertinya panic sekali mendengar kabar Jihoon."

"lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu. Kau mau menunggu disini? Aku akan ke dorm kalian mengecek kondisi Jeonghan"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, "aku disini saja. Seungkwan dan Vernon akan kemari sebentar lagi."

* * *

"Ji..." Soonyoung berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju ranjang Jihoon. Menatap sendu kearah kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang terbebas dari infus dan menciumnya lembut.

 _Tes…_

"maafkan aku, Ji. Cepatlah sembuh" Airmata Soonyoung mengalir begitu saja membasahi punggung tangan Jihoon. Hari-hari Soonyoung belakangan ini terasa begitu berat. Chan—adiknya tiba-tiba kecelakaan dan ayahnya shock. Soonyoung menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit untuk menjaga keduanya dan menenangkan ibunya yang sangat sedih. Saat adiknya sadar dan ayahnya sudah mendingan, Soonyoung baru sadar ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya sama sekali.

Ayah Soonyoung saat ini bukanlah ayah kandungnya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan jalan tol saat akan menjemputnya yang menginap di rumah sepupunya—Lee Chan—sejak saat itu, Soonyoung diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya. Katakanlah Soonyoung egois, namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Namun Soonyoung sadar, ia melupakan gadisnya untuk sesaat. Soonyoung sadar betul Jihoon sangat protektif padanya—walau itu tak terlihat dari perilakunya namun Jihoon selalu menghubunginya jika ia tak berada dalam jarak pandang gadis itu atau jika Soonyoung tidak memberi tahu kegiatannya hari itu—mereka sibuk satu sama lain namun setidaknya mereka berada dalam gedung yang sama, hal itu yang selalu Jihoon katakan padanya.

Soonyoung mengelus wajah Jihoon pelan, seketika tersadar saat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata gadisnya. Comeback sudah didepan mata, Jihoon pasti begadang lagi. Biasanya Soonyoung akan menemaninya, atau memberikan saran atau menyuruhnya memejamkan mata sebentar karena Jihoon hanya menurut padanya. Soonyoung tiba-tiba merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri yang melupakan tanggung jawabnya. Seharusnya ia menemani Jihoon, seharusnya ia menciptakan koreografi, namun apa yang dilakukannya? Menghilang tanpa kabar dan lalai menjaga gadisnya. Apa saja yang dilakukan Jihoon hingga tubuhnya drop seperti ini?

"shh.." Soonyoung tersentak saat melihat Jihoon meringis dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya namun tangannya meremas baju pasiennya dibagian perut. Jihoon tampak gelisah dan menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Ji, bagunlah sayang." Soonyoung mengelus pelan tangan Jihoon yang meremas bajunya dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu berulang-ulang, membantu Jihoon untuk rileks. Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon membuka matanya, air mata berlomba-lomba turun dari kedua manik matanya—entah karena sakit diperutnya atau karena melihat Soonyoung dihadapannya.

"s-soon.." Jihoon menggapai Soonyoung mencoba untuk meraih namja itu. Soonyoung membantu Jihoon untuk duduk dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya erat.

"Perutmu sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter ya?" Rambut merah muda yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya itu menggeleng pelan. Jihoon hanya butuh Soonyoung untuk saat ini, ia tidak perduli akan hal yang lain. Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia rindu, rindu sekali.

Soonyoung merasakan bahunya basah, Jihoon menangis lagi. Ia mengelus punggung Jihoon lembut. "maafkan aku, Ji. Aku—"

"jangan katakan apapun." Ucap Jihoon, serak dan pelan namun Soonyoung dapat mendengarnya. _"cukup jangan pergi lagi dariku."_

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned**

Haduh maafkan saya lama update nya hehehe, got some college issues and I have to prepare my final project huhu tapi akan tetap saya lanjut ff ini walau agak lama wkwk gapapa ya readernim

semoga alasan soon masuk akal ya, ide awalnya memang gitu sih. semoga ga aneh hehe. sejujurnya ini belum masuk ke konflik utamanya sih, saya ada konflik lain buat menggetarkan(?) hubungan soonhoon ini haha

my lovely readernim soon nya jangan disebut brengsek ya kasihan dia huhu :"

oh ya, yang nanyain line saya, saya seumuran sama dua main cast ini hihi alias 96 line ^^ buat nama panggilan panggil pretty aja /ini nama sebenarnya ga maksud apa apa wkwk

btw review kalian kok lucu-lucu sih readernim haha moodbooster banget, makasih banyak yaa review lagi yaa :)))

ps. saya masih kekurangan temen carat seriusan, yang mau di follow ig/twitter nya silahkan tulis di kolom review yaa. semoga kita bisa temenan, nanti saya follow deh

pss. tysm buat yang udah recommend nama girlgroupnya. akan saya pertimbangkan ;)

psss. yang sudah nonton OFD in Japan siapa? Jeongcheol as roommate beneran saya gakuat huhu pls tell me how to be jeonghan hmmmm

pssss. ayo kita lestarikan sunhun :" and I lowkey ship seokXsofia wkwk why

 **TYSM FOR UR REVIEW I LOBEU U ALL**

Lottievldz. dsamly

Uekara. Eve .guest

Riseungiee. zizisvt. Yuu

LS-snowie. Perfectaugust. Goestokorean

Saelviohexia. saymyname. Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Kwon Hanna. Sheryl010. Little Casper

much love,

 **prettyace**


End file.
